Mario vs Cinder Fall
Mario vs Cinder Fall is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's DEATH BATTLES! Mario_Fall.jpg|Pikells Description They are on fire! Literally! These 2 fire users fight with their... What do you expect, Ice Powers? Well, Mario can shoot Ice with a Power Up and- SHUT UP ZOMBIE! Anyways, the fire user fighters fight it out in my 2nd episode of my Death Battle's! Interlude Romn: Hello again! Zombie: Romn. For once, can you shut up? Romn: Never can, never will. Zombie: *Sighs* I'm Zombie and that's Romn. This fight includes... Romn: Mario, the plumber that shoots fireballs! Zombie: And Cinder Fall, the Fire Using Villain. Romn: And it's-''' Zombie: And it's job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Mario Mario: It's oh me, Mario! '''Romn: We get it plumber, NOW GET BACK TO WORK MY TOILET ISN'T GOING TO FIX ITSELF! Mario: Oh. Mama-Mia. Romn: *sighs* Zombie: Sorry about that..... Romn: I WILL KILL YOU PLUMBER! Zombie: So let's talk about Mario. Mario is a plumber. You know, an ordinary fire-shooting plumber. Romn: Do the Mario! Zombie: Mario fell in love with a princess one day, and what did you know? A king koopa captured her! Romn: The plumber knew it was his chance to shine! He and his younger brother, Luigi, set out to find her! Zombie: Yep. Their adventures had many mini-bosses, several Bowser minions, and Power-ups! Romn: Like the star that makes you invincible, but it's only for a certain amount of time. Zombie: The Mini Mushroom, the mushroom that when you eat it you become tiny! Romn: The Fire Power Plant which gives you Fire Power! Zombie: But Mario already has fire... *Akward Silence* Romn: Anyways... *Cough* Zombie: Mario and Luigi set out to find Peach and stuff blah blah. They have to fight several bosses like Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Petey Piranha, Ludwig, and more. Romn: But the biggest and baddest boss is Bowser. Zombie: Since this is not a death battle on Bowser, we won't talk about him. Romn: But every Mario game ends in Mario saving the princess and ending up falling in love. Ahh.... Romance. Ain't it beautiful. Zombie: .... Romn: .... Zombie: ..... Romn: Your mom. Zombie: -_-'' . ''Mario: Let's a go! Cinder Fall Romn: Every villain usually has powers. If not usually, sometimes. Zombie: They can be all sorts of Powers. Like Darth Maul's force powers, or Cinder Fall's fire powers. Romn: And Cinder Fall ain't messing around! Zombie: This women always wants her revenge on Ozpin, I honestly don't know why! Romn: Because she is a villain! Duh! Zombie: Anyways, she is such a good villain! Examples are being a spy on Beacon Academy along with Mercury Black and Emerald, shooting a girl in the heart with her bow, loving watching the destruction and screaming of Beacon Academy, and worst of all, killing Pyrrha Nikos! Romn: The poor girl was shot in the chest.... By a bow. Zombie: It was a sad death, but like we said while discussing Mario we won't talk about Pyrrha because this isn't her moment. Romn: Her time to shine! Zombie: Cinder has proven a great villain in those ways, with her killing spree and loving watching the destrucition, of Beacon Academy. . Pyrrha: Do you believe in Destiny? Cinder: Of course.... Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! Battle Mario had rescued Peach! The princess quickly kissed Mario on the cheek as they flew away, unaware of Bowser staring off at them fly away in the distance. Bowser let out one last roar of anger and walked off. The 2 humans landed on the ground and walked back to the castle. Before they knew it, it had exploded. Mario gasped in fear as Peach screamed in surprise. Other living people were in their! But it was too late for them.... Mario and Peach decided to look inside and did so. Before knowing it, Peach was shot in the chest by a arrow right as she walked in. Mario was angry now. He leaped through the door and noticed the assassin. Mario dodged the arrows being fired and flung himself at Cinder Fall. FIGHT! Mario started the fight with a simple punch in Cinder's face. Cinder slammed into a wall as Mario kneed her in the gut and grabbed her by the leg. He started twirling her around until he let go, making Cinder slam into the ground. She quickly picked herself up and started shooting fire at Mario. The plumber easily dodged the fire and shot some at her instead. The same thing happened to Cinder as it did to Mario. Mario noticed a Ice Power Plant and lunged at it. Cinder knew this would do something for Mario. Make him stronger? Make him invincible? Cinder wouldn't let that happened. She lunged off the stairs and grabbed her bow. In slow motion, she aimed her bow oddly like Cupid would. She then fired an arrow. Mario ate the Plant before he noticed the arrow. After slamming into the ground, he noticed the arrow. He quickly shot it with his Ice; the arrow slammed into the ground and shattered. Their was an old classic Fire on Ice showdown as the 2 fired their powerful balls of either fire or ice. It ended with Mario being hit by some fire and rammed into a wall. As soon as he did so, he saw a Star behind her. He smirked and lunged at Cinder. She tried firing some of her arrows, but Mario just hit them with his fire. Once he reached her, he grabbed her by the leg and threw her into a set of shelves. Mario took this as his chance and activated the star. He was invincible... For 10 seconds. Cinder knew he was and quickly started to run away from him. Mario wasn't as fast as Cinder; his Star eventually wore off and this gave Cinder her chance. She started firing several fireballs until Mario noticed his Kart from Mario Kart 8. Mario dodged the fire while running to the kart. Eventually, he reached it and hopped inside it. Still dodging the arrows, Mario never pushed brake as he sped at Cinder. The closer he got, the thought of being killed got higher within Cinder. She was eventually slammed by the kart and was sent blasting out of the car. Mario saw a Mario Kart 8 Mystery Box and hit it. It was Bullet. The Kart almost instantly turned into a bullet and flung itself at Cinder. Just as she looked up, she was slammed by the bullet and was instantly obliterated. K.O Mario took Peach to the hospital and she eventually was cured. Mercury and Emerald tried to destroy Beacon on their own, but were arrested on their first attempt. Conclusion Romn: Damn, didn't expect that to be an end of a fight. Zombie: Being obliterated by a bullet.... Huh. Romn: This is just a stomp for Mario. Mario's experience with Bowser gave him the opportunity to outshine Cinder Fall. Zombie: Mario could have killed Cinder in the start of the fight with his Star Power.... Romn: But Cinder had the speed advantage and could outrun Mario. Zombie: But one of the main reasons Mario has won this fight is his Power-Ups. '' '''Romn: He's right, the bullet from Mario Kart 8 could destroy someone, the Ice Power could freeze someone and shatter them with a punch, the Star makes Mario invincible but doesn't last very long, and Mario's fire powers are actually hotter than Cinder's!' Zombie: Mario's fire power is enough to burn someone to death while Cinder's fire can't even be strong enough to melt a weapon. Romn: Looks like Cinder won't be destroying Beacon Academy after all. Zombie: The winner is Mario. Next time on Death Battle..... A star flies into the air and a pink circle appeared. A purple creature said one word. "Bahhh!" Kirby vs PX41 Minion Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Mario vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles